Living for Family
by Little Miss Invisible
Summary: Entry for TrisanaChandler13's Character Challenge. A Oneshot about Dennis and how he'll continue to live without his older brother Colin. I DO NOT OWN HRRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES!


Not Alone

Dennis Creevey had just woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hoping and praying that the battle was just a dream and that he would wake up and find that his brother was beside him just like it had been for his entire life but when he saw the ruins of the ceiling and the scattered debris, he couldn't help but have the smile on his face fall.

He saw that Madam Pomfrey had already seen that he was awake and was heading towards him. He briefly wondered whether his brother was happy in heaven and if he missed him.

"So Mr. Creevey, are you feeling any pain? The Death Eaters had attacked Hogsmeade just before the end of the battle and you, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, your brother and the other underage DA members stood and defended the other students. Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley had managed to get all of the children out before the building collapsed on you. We found you in the rubble a day after the end of the war. You've been asleep for a week."

"I don't feel any pain at all. What about my brother? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"Mr. Creevey, your brother was found on the grounds days ago. He was caught trying to sneak into Hogwarts by a Death Eater and it was too late for his spell to hit the death eater and your brother was hit before he could duck."

"So it really is true, huh. My only remaining family is dead even though he promised me we would get through this war together. What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean that it is true, Mr. Creevey?"

"My brother came into my dream a few days ago. He told me to stay strong and to be the man he knew I would become. He told me not to worry since he was with mom and dad and I told him that I wanted to be with them and that I would rather die than live without my brother in the world but he just hugged me and told me that everything would be ok and that I should live for him, for mom, for dad and for all those who died in the war. I don't know if I can do that still."

"Mr. Creevey, I may not be the best person to say this but I have seen all of the students grow and mature and take on the world alone and still survive. I know what type of person you are and you hold a hidden strength in you, one Dumbledore told me he saw in me. He saw strength in me when he found a 14 year old me cowering in the corner of my family home, after Grindelwald attacked my family. I was the only survivor and yet I found strength to honour their lives by living my life to the fullest and being the person they would've wanted me to be. I know how hard it is for you. I have gone through the pain too but I know you will survive. If you ever need help we are all here to help you. Your friends will stand by you and soon enough, you will finally be able to become the person your family would have wanted you to become."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey for showing me the truth. I will become the man they wanted me to become and I will live for them and for all those who can't anymore."

"Good. Now if you want you can go now. I scanned you already and there is nothing wrong. Go and make your family proud of you and remember you aren't alone in this world no matter how it seems because they'll always be with you in spirit, cheering you on and keeping you safe."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. Soon enough, I'll have to face the truth and the rest of the world even though I don't want to but I will for them to be proud of me. I leave here the boy I was and I take with me the knowledge that I know my family would be happy that I am living my life to the fullest for them to be able to live through my deeds and actions and their memory will forever be engrained in my mind."

Dennis Creevey left the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts with his head held high and his back straight, thinking about the future and what's going to happen because to truly honour his family he will have to live for them and to become the man they want him to become.


End file.
